Minecraft: Revenge of the Wither - Goin' 2Dimensional
is a 2.5D platformer developed by Expansion Corporations, Inc. and Craft Studios and published by CMCI and Expansion Corporations, Inc. initially for the Xbox One only; later, upon fans' request, it was ported to Steam and IndieDB. Mods and DLC were released on Mod DB. The game, just like Minecraft: Constable Cops, plays like a 2D platformer, but there are differences; for example, it adds some 3D elements e.g. hopping between the background and foreground, and the camera panning and curving around corners. Story Steve was reading a book, when Hydra is unleashed on the Village. After setting part of it on fire, Steve follows the dragon to stop it. Halfway the game, after subduing Hydra and putting it to sleep, the actual villain is revealed to be TAWPA, who sent the dragon. After defeating Bones, Wither tries to blast off on a launch pad, but is stopped by Steve. He goes underground where the final battle begins. Gameplay Gameplay is largely the same as it's predecessor, but with changes. As stated above, it adds some 2.5D/3D elements in the game, but the game uses 16-bit graphics, mimicking the early 90's. Steve can jump, roll, dodge, and attack. Steve can attack with negative Splash Potions, a Bow, TNT, a Diamond Sword and Wolves. He can take only two items in one level though. Steve is the only playable character, but by finding tokens, he can temporarily summon Assists. A list of Assists is below: *Guns: Hits an enemy with a popgun. Needed to break glass. *Marino: He throws his Iron Axe at an enemy. Needed to chop through wood. *Creep: Blows up. Needed to smash through certain walls. *Endamaron: Teleports Steve further into the level. Needed to pass unbreakable walls, e.g. Bedrock. There are seven bosses in the game (double bosses still count as one), one for each world. The worlds and bosses are below: #The Village (Shellthorp) - Creep & Endamaron (hypnotized) #Dust Desert - Sand Golem #Terrifying Tundra - I'm a Snowman ! #Soaked Swamp - Hydra & Gray #Shake-Shake Savannah - Atomus Explosive #Device Den - Bones #Underground Base - Wither Reception (FANON!) The game was met with average reviews. Metacritic gave it a 83, commenting that the 16-bit graphics were original, but he disliked the story. GameRankings gave the PC version a 82%, but the Xbox One sold less well, getting a 70% instead, mostly because of the XONE version having a little unfixed glitches. Trivia *I'm a Snowman ! is the only boss who cannot be defeated by hitting him; instead, Steve must survive his attacks for one minute; when he succeeds, the boss gives up and flies away. **The way he flies in space with rainbows coming out of his butt and a fake Pause Menu appearing every 5 seconds are respectively parodies of Nyan Cat and the Knuckles Infinite Jump glitch. *The Village and Underground Base are the only levels in the game whose names aren't alliterations. More TBA Category:Games Category:MROTW